I Cry
by Rizue22
Summary: I cry hopelesly 'cause i know i'll never breath your love again!  Not songfic


**I Cry**

**An EYESHIELD 21 FANFIC**

**Disclaimer : EYESHIELD 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**This fic by Me**

**Inspired : I Cry by Westlife**

**Full of Sakuraba's POV**

**Ooc, gaje, typo, dll**

**xxx**

"Apa maksudmu Koharu?" tanyaku tak percaya mendengar apa yang tadi dia katakan, gadis yang sangat aku cintai.

"Maafkan aku Haruto, tapi sejak pertama aku memang tidak mencintaimu," jawabnya. Dia menunduk, poninya menutupi matanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, ku rasa dia menangis. Jujur, aku sangat hancur ketika dia mengatakan hubungan kita harus berakhir. Padahal, aku sangat membutuhkannya. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat perhatian dan mengerti keadaanku.

"Tapi mengapa kau menerimaku Koharu? Apa kebersamaan kita yang sering kita jalani bersama tidak membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku?" tanyaku, aku sangat ingin menangis. Tapi aku adalah lelaki, seorang lelaki harus kuat dan harus mampu menahan air mataku.

Dia menggeleng, aku dapat mendengar isakannya. Dia pasti menangis.

"Ta—tapi, kita sudah melalui susah senang bersama—"

"Sudahlah Haruto, hiks… Kamu jangan mengatakan apa saja yang pernah kita lakukan bersama, itu percuma… hiks, semuanya tak akan merubah keputusanku, aku…aku… Aku be—benci kamu," katanya. Dadaku terasa teriris sakit, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ia akan mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Koharu, kita kan sudah berencana untuk—"

"Itu hanya rencana, manusia hanya bisa berencana dan Tuhanlah yang menentukan Haruto, kita tidak bisa mengganti takdir-Nya. Kita—kita, lupakan saja aku Haruto, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melanjutkannya, maafkan aku."

"Mengapa Koharu? Mengapa? Apa alasanmu ingin mengakhiri semua ini?" tanyaku, dia hanya menggeleng dan terus menangis. Ku genggam bahu kecilnya yang bergetar. "Lihat mataku Koharu, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa karena orang tuamu yang tidak merestui hubungan kita dan ingin kau menikah dengan Shin, iya? JAWAB AKU KOHARU!"

Koharu melepaskan genggaman tanganku. "Bu—bukan, a—aku hanya, aarrkkhhh… Maafkan aku Haruto, tapi aku harus pergi, selamat tinggal," dia berlari kecil seakan melarang aku untuk mengejarnya.

Hujan mulai turun setelah dia pergi meninggalkanku, seolah mewakili tangisanku. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. Aku hanya menangis perlahan, aku hanya menangis dalam hatiku, aku tidak ingin Koharu mendengar tangis keputus asaanku. Aku menangis dibawah guyuran hujan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli hujan yang terus membasahi setiap sudut tubuhku. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah, mengapa Koharu Wakana mengakhiri semuanya?

Aku pulang dengan langkah yang gontai, kini aku tidak bisa bernafas cintanya lagi, aku menangis karena Koharu –gadis yang amat sangat aku cintai sudah tidak bersamaku lagi dan meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang pasti.

**xxx**

Hari demi hari aku lalui terasa berat tanpa Koharu, sangat berat tanpa bernafas cintanya lagi. Kalau saja dia bisa mengingat masa lalu kami, betapa sulitnya aku mendapatkan Koharu karena harus bersaing dengan banyak lelaki yang juga menginginkannya.

Memang, aku dan Koharu sangat sulit menyatakan perasaan cinta pada seseorang, karena Koharu-lah yang pertama kali membuatku merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, jadi tak heran kalau saat ini aku sulit untuk percaya pada sesuatu yang baru.

'Ting-tong!'

Bel? Siapa yang bertamu pagi buta seperti ini?

"Apa betul ini apartemen tuan Haruto Sakuraba?" tanya bapak-bapak setengah baya, Pak Pos.

"Iya, ada apa?" sahutku.

"Ini ada surat untuk anda."

"Oh," aku hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Mohon tanda tangan di sini sebagai tanda terima," pintanya. Aku pun menandatanganinya. Setelah pamit, Pak Pos pun pergi dan menjauh dari rumahku.

Perlahan ku buka surat beramplop putih itu, mengapa tidak lewat _e-mail_ saja?

Aku kaget ketika ku lihat isi amplop itu, itu bukanlah selembar surat, melainkan sebuah undangan pernikahan. Yang membuatku sakit adalah ketika aku melihat nama yang tertera di _cover _undangan itu. Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini, dia meninggalkanku bukan karena dia tidak mencintaiku, tapi karena pengabdian seorang anak kepada orang tuanya.

_**WEDDING CEREMONY**_

_**SEIJURO SHIN**_

_**KOHARU WAKANA**_

**The End**


End file.
